The present invention relates to a device for metallurgical amalgamation, called cementation, whereby electropositive elements are reduced from their solutions by amalgams of less noble metals, mainly alkaline metals, and more particularly the present invention is directed to an improved cementation device, the reaction surface of which can be increased without changing the outer dimensions.